This project--through a collaborative effort of LAS with the Nuclear Medicine Department, CC and the Clinical Hematology and Pulmonary Branches, NHLBI--is directed toward a deeper understanding of pulmonary pathophysiology through the construction of computer-based models of pulmonary gas exchange and respiratory and through comparisons of model predictions with real patient data.